


Shit a Crup

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy wants to get rid of Potter. Draco doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit a Crup

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** For awdt _How do you plan to get rid of him/her/them?_
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

"Draco," Pansy said with an expression that threatened on the border of looking displeased, "Potter and his posse are here."

"I realized," he replied, as he eyed the Auror. Blaise smirked from beside him.

"And how do you plan to get rid of them?" she asked, before glancing at them to ensure that they were still out of earshot.

"Now why would he do that, Pansy dearest?" Blaise asked, that smirk still on his face.

"Do you not recall the last time we all attended the same event?" Pansy hissed. Draco had flashback to the insults that he and Potter had traded then, which had prompted both their friends to step in but it had turned into a sort of group argument.

"That's been sorted," he murmured, as he inclined his head when the Auror spotted him.

"What do you mean 'sorted'?" Pansy asked warily.

"You'll see," Blaise said with a chuckle. "And it'll make you shit a crup."

" _Blaise_ ," Pansy chided.

"You should be used to the things I say by now, Pansy," the man sighed.

"You don't have to be quite so... crass," she said, as she turned away. "Merlin, Potter's on his way here."

Draco smiled and took a moment to glance at the dumbfounded look on Weasley's face and was fortunate enough to see Granger put two and two together. "Harry," he said easily.

"Draco, love," the man said, before he leaned down kissed him softly.

He heard a yelp that could have come from either Pansy or Weasley but the laugh that followed was definitely Blaise's. Granger was the only one to comment though.

"It was a lover's spat they had last time then, wasn't it?" she asked.

"It was," Blaise confirmed, since Draco had opted for kissing Harry rather than replying.

"What...?" Pansy breathed.

"I told you you'd shit a crup," Blaise said. "Maybe I should get you more wine... And Weasley as well. He looks like he could use it."


End file.
